Sorpresa de año nuevo
by Louu
Summary: La Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami organiza una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo en la que todos deben ir disfrazados y con máscaras. ¿Quién será el misterioso chico que baila con la más pequeña de los Kuchiki? One-shot. Rukia’s POV y ahora Ichigo's POV.
1. Rukia's POV

Sorpresa de año nuevo

_Summary: La Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami organiza una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo en la que todos deben ir disfrazados y con máscaras. ¿Quién será el misterioso chico que baila con la más pequeña de los Kuchiki? One-shot. Rukia's POV._

Me miré al espejo una última vez antes de decidirme por salir de mi habitación. Definitivamente podía decir que no me reconocía, la chica que me devolvía la mirada era una extraña para mí. ¡Perfecto! Cumplía con la extraña condición de Ishida.

Tomé la máscara de una mesa cercana y me la coloqué para completar mi disfraz. Se trataba de un amplio vestido al mejor estilo antiguo, de color blanco con apliques azules. Mi peinado, de acuerdo con el vestuario, se alzaba varios centímetros sobre mi cabeza adornado con broches de plata con forma de pétalos de sakura y dejaba caer unos mechones enrulados sobre mi rostro. Me había llevado varias horas hacer que se viera perfecto, pero valía el esfuerzo. Y los zapatos habían sido mi bendición desde un principio: eran cómodos y hermosos, pero más importante, hacían que pareciera varios centímetros más alta. Todo el disfraz en su conjunto me daba un aspecto completamente diferente a mi normal cuerpo delgado y mi pequeña altura, asemejándome, con ciertas reticencias, a la apariencia de cualquier otra chica.

Feliz del resultado de horas dentro de mi habitación, atravesé el umbral de la puerta. Allí estaba nii-sama esperándome con su producido traje de agente secreto. Contaba con un inmaculado smoking al estilo James Bond y una máscara negra cubría su rostro hasta la altura de la nariz. Sonreí para mis adentros sorprendida con lo que podía lograr la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigamis con esa fiesta.

Según la invitación, se trataba de una pequeña celebración de año nuevo que, muy convenientemente, Yachiru y Matsumoto habían convertido en una fiesta de disfraces cuya condición primordial era el uso de máscaras. Lo incorrecto era decir que se trataba de una pequeña celebración: las invitaciones se extendieron a toda la Sociedad de Almas y conocidos en Karakura. Tanto Ichigo como Renji se resistieron a ir, pero junto con Inoue, logramos convencerlos. Por su parte Ishida, más entusiasmado que mi amiga y yo, se ofreció a hacer los disfraces. Accedimos sin pensar en las condiciones. Fue cuando nos entregó los trajes (los cuales eligió él sin consultarnos) que nos las dijo: debíamos ir completamente disfrazados y nadie debía conocer cómo iría el otro. En un principio me resultó algo infantil (y debo admitir que pensé en unirme al sabotaje que proponía Ichigo) pero Inoue logró convencerme que sería divertido.

Así que allí me hallaba, partiendo de la mansión Kuchiki en dirección al edificio del décimo escuadrón y sin saber si podría identificar a alguien en la concurrencia. No era que me preocupara mucho, pero la idea de estar completamente sola durante toda la fiesta no me resultaba muy divertida.

El trayecto fue silencioso, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de nuestros pasos. Conocía demasiado bien a nii-sama como para esperar entablar una conversación, por lo que me distraje mirando a mi alrededor. Podía ver como otros shinigamis avanzaban en nuestra misma dirección llevando llamativos disfraces, incluso creí haber visto alguno vestido de hollow.

Llegamos al cabo de 20 largos minutos. El edificio poseía un espectacular decorado de globos, cintas y luces, haciendo que pareciera más un salón de fiestas que las oficinas del décimo escuadrón. En la entrada pude distinguir dos figuras que recibían a los invitados. Una vez estuvimos más cerca de ellos no me costó descubrir que se trataban de Matsumoto y un enojado Hitsugaya, muy reconocibles a pesar de los disfraces y los antifaces. Matsumoto llevaba un traje de policía que provocaba que muchos hombres se quedaran mirando con cara de idiotas (incluso alguno que otro sangraba por la nariz), mientras que, a su lado, Hitsugaya iba vestido con un disfraz de ángel, muy contrastante con su expresión de odio, que pude imaginar su teniente le había obligado a usar.

Nos adentramos entre la multitud, luego de saludarlos formalmente, y llegamos al gran salón que servía como pista de baile. Debía felicitar a las mujeres de la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigamis. Habían convertido el lugar en la exacta réplica de una discoteca del mundo real, incluyendo desde un DJ hasta la bola de espejos que había visto en las películas. Debo admitir que nunca había pisado una discoteca antes, no era una salida que había practicado con regularidad en el mundo real ya que al vago de Ichigo no le gustaba bailar.

- Debo ir a cumplir con las formalidades que me corresponden – anunció nii-sama en su común tono monótono y se adentro en la multitud. Aunque resultaba aburrido a veces, lo quería, por lo que me sentí algo sola cuando se fue.

Me deslicé como pude hacia un sector menos concurrido y comencé a buscar a algún conocido. Era una tarea por demás imposible. Sin saber como iban a venir vestidos resultaba complicado identificar a alguien entre la multitud, sin contar que todos parecían tener las mismas máscaras y las mismas facciones.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas, aunque supongo habrán sido unos minutos, distinguí un cabello rojo que destacaba entre los demás. ¡Había llegado Renji! Feliz de encontrar a alguien con quien poder hablar, le hice señas para que se acercara. En cuanto me vio pude notar como su expresión pasaba por el desconcierto y luego por la felicidad al comprender de quien se trataba. Sonreí para mis adentros, el traje era absolutamente perfecto.

- ¡Rukia! Si no fuera porque conozco tu manera de saludar, nunca hubiera pensado que eras tú – dijo Renji, mirándome de arriba abajo, cuando llegó a donde yo me encontraba.

- Esa era la idea, ¿verdad? – dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Renji llevaba un traje de pirata y un antifaz negro le cubría la mirada. Debía admitir que le sentaba muy bien, resaltando su formada musculatura.

- ¿Le apetecería bailar, señorita? – dijo Renji imitando un tono anticuado y a la vez adecuado a mi vestimenta.

- De acuerdo – contesté tomando la mano que me tendía y nos adentramos en la multitud.

Una vez estuvimos en un sitio adecuado para la amplitud de mi vestido, tomó mis manos y comenzamos a bailar. Renji me hacía girar una y otra vez, para luego acercarme a él y alejarme de nuevo. En varias ocasiones noté que nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, pero en todos ellos me escabullí con algún paso rápido. No sabía si aquello lo estaba haciendo a propósito o era sólo parte del baile, pero sea como fuera no quería arriesgarme. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos, no quería que malinterpretara las cosas.

De repente la música rápida a la que me había acostumbrado dio paso a una balada lenta y suave. Pude sentir que las manos de Renji se deslizaban a mis caderas y me obligaban a acercarme a él, pero concentré toda mi atención en un punto interesantísimo sobre su hombro, temerosa de alzar la vista. Sin embargo, no pude evitar rodear su cuello con mis brazos ¿Por qué lo había echo? No podía saberlo con exactitud, tal vez para no herir sus sentimientos, tal vez por algo más…

Comenzamos a bailar lentamente. Veía como la pista se vaciaba y me sentí abochornada. Sólo las parejas quedaban en ella y yo estaba allí con Renji. En un segundo de idiotez alcé la mirada. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y avanzaba con lentitud, pero yo no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos.

- ¡ABARAI! – lo llamó alguien y, para mi alivio, Renji volteó a verlo.

Aproveché la interrupción y miré hacia otro lado, agradecida a quien nos hubiera interrumpido.

- Nos vemos más tarde – me susurró al oído y muy lentamente se separó de mí.

Sin dudar un segundo y sin voltear a ver a dónde él se dirigía, me deslicé a una mesa cercana para beber algo. Mi corazón latía con una rapidez alarmante y podía sentir como ardían mis mejillas. Pensaba que no sentía nada por Renji, sin embargo no había podido voltearme cuando él había intentado besarme. Todo era tan confuso. Di un largo trago a mi bebida para calmarme y relajar mi mente que trabajaba a toda velocidad. Debía hablar con él y decirle que lo quería como un amigo, como un hermano, y que no confundiera las cosas. ¿Pero realmente quería eso? No podía dejar de lado el hecho de que no me había apartado de él hasta que fuimos interrumpidos.

Suspiré confundida y me volteé a observar a la multitud para relajar mis pensamientos. Habían vuelto a ocupar la pista de baile con asombrosa rapidez cuando la música volvió a ser más animada. Me alegré de no distinguir a Renji entre el gentío, no quería hablar hasta comprender qué sentía realmente por él.

Pude distinguir el cabello anaranjado de Inoue en un sector no muy alejado de donde me encontraba. Mi amiga llevaba un largo vestido que me recordaba a las princesas occidentales de cuentos de hadas y un antifaz rosado, a tono con el traje, le cubría los ojos. Me disponía a acercarme a ella cuando noté que estaba bailando muy animadamente con un larguirucho Robin Hood. Un reflejo de la luz sobre sus anteojos hizo que descubriera que se trataba de Ishida y sonreí por ellos. Era muy precipitado, pero adoraba esa pareja sin razón aparente. Aunque en realidad si tenía una razón: deseaba con todo el alma que Inoue se olvidara de Ichigo, porque lo sabía, ella estaba completamente enamorada de él y no podía evitar cierto pinchazo en el corazón cada vez los veía juntos, aunque fuera dentro de un grupo grande de gente. Eso era porque quería a Ichigo como un hermano, y las hermanas son celosas de sus hermanos, ¿no? No había otra explicación posible dentro de mi mente, pero al compararlo con nii-sama o Renji no pude dejar de notar que nunca había sentido eso con ellos…

Sacudí la cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento estúpido y seguí mirando a mi alrededor. La mayor parte de la concurrencia se hallaba en la pista de baile y pude ver los efectos del sake que debía haber comenzado a circular. No muy lejos Matsumoto bailaba con quien supuse era Kira y cada dos o tres pasos uno caía al suelo o golpeaba a alguien, sin dejar de reír a estridentes carcajadas. Me entretuve varios minutos observando como intentaban mantenerse parados y bailar al mismo tiempo hasta que una figura me interrumpió la visión. Para mi sorpresa avanzaba hacia donde yo me hallaba, pero intenté ignorar su presencia pensando que seguramente se dirigía a comer algo.

Lo que no preví fue que se parara delante de mí. Se trataba de un joven, seguramente de la edad que yo aparentaba, y llevaba un traje que evocaba la misma época que el mío, compuesto por una camisa, con su respectivo chaleco, pantalones a juego, botas y capa. Un amplio sombrero con una pluma cubría su cabellera, por lo que no pude notar su color, y un antifaz impedía que estudiara claramente sus facciones.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y dijo algo que no pude escuchar. Le hice señas de que no podía oírle y él me tendió la mano y señaló a la multitud a su espalda. No tardé en comprender que me estaba invitando a bailar. Sin realmente pensarlo asentí y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya. En ese momento sentí un chispazo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mi corazón se desbocara y comenzara a latir con fuerza. Aceleré el paso mientras nos internábamos entre el gentío para verle el rostro, pero me fue imposible.

Jamás había sentido eso antes, a excepción de una persona. En las últimas semanas había comenzado a sentir corrientes eléctricas cada vez que mi piel rozaba la de Ichigo. Pero ese chispazo era distinto, tan distinto que eliminé rápidamente la posibilidad de que esa sensación o incluso esa persona tuvieran algo que ver con el baka de Ichigo.

Llegamos a la mitad de la pista de baile e, igual que había echo Renji antes, el shinigami desconocido entrelazó sus manos con las mías. Podía decir con claridad que se trataba de un shinigami, su físico y su manera de andar eran las propias de alguien que había empuñado alguna vez una zampakutou. Comenzó a guiarme al compás de la música y yo me dejé llevar. Luego de unos momentos no pude evitar olvidarme de todo lo que nos rodeaba y no se refiriera a aquel desconocido y nuestro baile. Me sentía bien a su lado, como si ya lo conociera de antes, lo que permitía que nos moviéramos en perfecta armonía. Un giro, dos giros, y nos volvíamos a encontrar a la distancia exacta para no chocarnos. Cada vez que con un paso me alejaba de él, algo en mi interior pedía a gritos volver a sus brazos. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

En ese estado de ensueño pasaron varias canciones, pero ninguno de los dos dimos indicios de querer separarnos. Observé a mi alrededor en uno de los giros y descubrí, no sin cierta sorpresa, que algunas personas nos estaban mirando con asombro. Solté una risita, en parte por caer en la cuenta de que éramos el centro de atención, en parte para demostrar aunque fuera un poco del bienestar que sentía al lado de mi acompañante.

Alcé la vista para observar su rostro: una gran sonrisa lo surcaba y aquello logró ensanchar más la mía y hacer que mi corazón volviera a palpitar con rapidez. Con un giro lento, pero a tono con la música, me obligó a acercarme a él más de lo que lo había echo hasta entonces. Quedé paralizada envuelta en sus brazos y pude notar como el rubor invadía mis mejillas. Pero, para mi asombro, no me encontraba incómoda, algo en mi interior estaba feliz por encontrarse en esa situación y por más que mi mente trataba de alejar ese sentimiento, mi corazón se lo impedía. Levanté unos centímetros mi rostro y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos a través del antifaz. Me eran tan familiares, de un color almendra, pero tenerlo tan cerca me nublaba la mente y me impedía pensar con claridad.

Y en un instante todo terminó. Con delicadeza se separó de mí, aún teniendo una de mis manos en la suya y, tal como haría quien hubiera terminado un baile, hizo una reverencia a quienes nos veían. Entonces me di cuenta que la canción había terminado y los espectadores a nuestro alrededor aplaudían con entusiasmo. Me apresuré a imitarlo y sonreír de manera nerviosa. Luego me volteé a mirarlo: tenía la vista fija en la multitud y la luz que había notado en sus ojos mientras bailábamos había desaparecido. Cuando el gentío comenzó a dispersarse, mi acompañante me lanzó una mirada apenada y se escabulló entre los demás bailarines. Alcé una mano en un intento de detenerlo, pero fui demasiado lenta. Abatida, me deslicé hacia un rincón de la pista y me apoyé en la pared. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

- ¡Rukia!

La voz de Renji interrumpió mis cavilaciones y por un momento deseé que me tragara la tierra. No quería hablar con él.

- Rukia – repitió cuando estuvo frente a mí – estaba buscándote…

No dije nada, aún pensando en el misterioso shinigami, pero alcé la vista para observar su expresión. Para mi sorpresa se hallaba claramente apenado.

- Con respecto a lo de antes… - comenzó mi pelirrojo amigo – ya sabes, mientras bailábamos…

Su nerviosismo era tan perceptible que me compadecí de él. Deseaba con todo el alma poder decirle que sentía lo mismo que él, pero la aparición de aquel desconocido me acababa de confirmar lo contrario.

- Renji… - dije en un susurro.

- Déjame terminar – me cortó sin mirarme – Rukia… L-Lo siento.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero intenté disimularlo lo mejor que pude.

- Renji… - susurré nuevamente y él me miro - ¡Será mejor que cambies esa cara de idiota si no quieres que te dé una buena tunda!

Y con gran agilidad para una persona con un vestido como el mío, le di un buen golpe en la cabeza. Pude notar como su expresión pasaba de ira contenida a una sonrisa divertida.

- Arigato, Rukia – dijo emotivamente y le di otro golpe - ¡Ya deja de golpearme!

Reí al ver su ceño fruncido y éste se relajó un poco.

- ¿Aún quieres bailar? – preguntó tendiéndome una mano – Prometo comportarme…

Asentí, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y nos adentramos entre la multitud. Bailamos varias canciones sin que nada ocurriera y yo no podía más de contenta de haber recuperado su amistad. Nuestro baile anterior me había colocado en una situación incómoda, pero gracias al cielo volvíamos a ser los mismos buenos amigos de antes. Nos detuvimos algo cansados luego de la séptima u octava canción. Renji me sonrió y estaba por propinarle otro golpe amistoso cuando algo me detuvo: acababa de ver al misterioso shinigami de antes no muy lejos nuestro. Pude notar que Renji me observaba confundido, pero lo ignoré absorta como estaba en descubrir dónde había ido. Mi amigo me tomó del brazo para llamar mi atención y me volví hacia él. Gesticulé un "Lo siento" pero eso no disipó la curiosidad que envolvía su semblante.

En ese momento alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro obligándolo a que me diera la espalda para ver de quién se trataba. Rápidamente desvié la mirada al notar que se trataba del shinigami con el que había bailado antes. Pude observar que intercambiaban unas palabras y Renji no parecía muy contento. Sin previo aviso y con un ademán algo torpe, el shinigami desconocido tomó mi mano y me alejó de mi pelirrojo amigo. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya nos habíamos alejado demasiado y ya no podía distinguir a Renji entre la gente que nos rodeaba. En un arrebato de ira dejé de caminar. El joven tiró de mi mano pero me negué a dar un paso más. Entonces él se acercó un poco a mí y pude notar como la ira se disipaba, pero mantuve mi expresión obstinada, aún quería que se disculpara por "raptarme" de esa manera. Lamentablemente él parecía ser más terco que yo por lo que mantuvimos nuestras miradas cruzadas durante unos minutos sin que ninguno se dignara a ceder.

Finalmente, harta de esa situación (y tratando de luchar fervientemente contra la atracción que ejercía aquel desconocido sobre mí) me volteé dispuesta a alejarme. Pero él fue más rápido y con un ligero pero firme movimiento logró rodear mi cintura con sus manos, girarme, y acercar su cuerpo al mío. Fue entonces que noté que una balada suave y dulce sonaba en la pista. Inconscientemente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Todo pensamiento desapareció de repente y me estremecí al notar que apoyaba su barbilla sobre mi elaborado peinado. Comenzamos a mecernos lentamente, ausentes de todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo interrumpidos por el rápido palpitar de nuestros corazones y la música que acompañaba perfectamente el momento.

- ¡HYAAAAAAAAA! ¡El día se termina! – gritó la voz de Yachiru desde los altoparlantes sacándonos de nuestro ensimismamiento - ¡Es hora de la cuenta regresiva, Ken-chan!

Intenté voltearme para descubrir donde se encontraba la pequeña teniente de pelo rosado, pero mi compañero me detuvo.

- Déjame hacer algo antes de que el día acabe – susurró a mi oído.

Lo miré a los ojos y asentí sin pensar. Su voz me era tan familiar…

- ¡DIEZ!

- Cierra los ojos – dijo con tono dulce.

- ¡NUEVE!

Le hice caso y esperé. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, más conciente que yo de lo que estaba por suceder.

- ¡OCHO!

Sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro y me estremecí. Finalmente había comprendido cual era su intención.

- ¡SIETE!

Podía sentir mi corazón desbocado. No comprendía como el resto no podía escucharlo. ¿Realmente quería aquello?

- ¡SEIS!

Sentí su respiración sobre mis labios y la mía me falló.

- ¡CINCO!

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y para mi alivio pude notar que él se encontraba tan nervioso como yo.

- ¡CUATRO!

Mis articulaciones no me respondían. Una parte de mí quería salir corriendo a la mínima oportunidad, pero otra, la más fuerte, me mantenía clavada donde estaba.

- ¡TRES!

Sentí que titubeaba a medio camino hacia mis labios.

- ¡DOS!

Se alejaba. Ya no sentía su dulce respiración. Quería gritarle que se quedara, que volviera, pero no podía gesticular palabra.

- ¡UNO!

De repente toda la tensión que sentía se desvaneció. Nuestros labios se juntaron y nuevamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Podía oír los festejos a mi alrededor como si se trataran de una radio mal sintonizada, pero rápidamente los ignoré por completo. Me olvidé de todo, de que estábamos rodeados de gente que nos miraba incrédula, de que no sabía quién él y del hecho de que nii-sama podía vernos en cualquier momento. Lo único de lo que estaba conciente era de que si el desaparecía tras la fiesta, mi corazón se iría con él.

Nos separamos tras un tiempo que me resultó demasiado corto. Pude ver que él sonreía y quise creer que yo también lo hacía, ya que era incapaz de controlar mis músculos.

- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAA! Llegó el momento de quitarse las máscaras, ¿verdad Ken-chan? – oí que gritaba Yachiru y con su voz volvieron todos los sonidos que nos rodeaban.

- Primero las damas – susurró él a mi oído.

Lo miré con fingida furia pero asentí. Lentamente elevé las manos hacia mi rostro pero él las apartó y con sumo cuidado me quitó el antifaz. Alcé la vista para distinguir su expresión y me sentí desconcertada al notar la gran sonrisa que surcaba su rostro, tan ajena a la sorpresa que esperaba.

- Mi turno, enana – susurró sacándose el sombrero y la máscara.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar la última palabra que había dicho, pero volvió a latir con renovadas fuerzas cuando lo vi frente a mí. No, definitivamente no podía ser Ichigo, no podía no haberlo reconocido, no podía haberme enamorado del baka de Ichigo, ¿o sí?

Mis mejillas ardían con fuerza mientras una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que lo sabía desde el principio. Traté de ignorarla pero me fue imposible.

Lo fulminé con la mirada dispuesta a lanzarle toda clase de insultos. Estaba claro que él sabía quien era yo desde el comienzo. Sin embargo no pude dejar de notar que me miraba divertido y unos deseos irrefrenables de golpear su torpe cabezota me inundaron. Pero antes de que pudiera moverme él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que se relajaran mis facciones. Simplemente toda la ira que sentía había desaparecido al notar el dulce brillo en sus ojos al mirarme. Finalmente era conciente de lo que sentía por él y, aunque no lo quisiera, debía admitir que era algo que había comenzado a sentir desde antes de la fiesta: el baka de Ichigo lo era todo para mí.

Satisfecho con mi expresión y aún sonriendo acercó sus labios nuevamente a los míos hasta juntarlos por segunda vez. Mi reacción fue instantánea y no exactamente la que hubiera previsto: en lugar de separarme y golpearlo, correspondí al beso con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior y estreché nuestro abrazo.

Nos separamos ante la falta de aire y él me abrazó contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento, ya habría tiempo para reprocharle el que no me hubiera dicho antes quién era. Un chistido delante mío y a espaldas de Ichigo me obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Alcé la vista sobre su hombro y me encontré con la furibunda mirada de nii-sama.

- Creo que nii-sama quiere matarte – le susurré al oído de forma divertida y vengativa.

- No es el único – me contestó riendo.

Estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería pero el me volteó, aún sosteniendo sus manos en mi cintura, impidiéndome pronunciar palabra. Frente a mí pude distinguir a Renji que miraba a Ichigo con ira y sobre su hombro al pequeño Kon. El peluche llevaba una capa y un antifaz al estilo superhéroe.

- ¡Nee-san! – oí que sollozaba al tiempo que saltaba en mi dirección.

- ¿Trajiste a Kon? – le pregunté a Ichigo levantando un puño para frenar el avance del peluche, pero él fue más rápido.

- Algo así – dijo con pesar y tomando al muñeco en el aire, lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Sentí un resoplido de parte de Renji que me recordó la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

- ¡Felicitaciones! Te has convertido en el nuevo objetivo del sexto escuadrón… - bromeé sonriendo y mirando a Ichigo a los ojos.

- Vale la pena el sacrificio – respondió acercándose y colocando su frente contra la mía.

- Te quiero – susurré con los ojos cerrados, sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Y yo a ti – murmuró dulcemente y me dio un beso corto.

- Feliz año nuevo, baka – dije con una sonrisa.

Me miró extrañado y luego sonrió también.

- Feliz año nuevo, enana.

* * *

**Aqui estoy subiendo un nuevo fanfiction!**

**realmente me quedó más largo de lo que suponía jajaja**

**espero les guste! y opinen si tengo que hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Ichigo (aunque tardaría un poco)**

**besoo! dejen reviews**

**Lulaa-chan**


	2. Ichigo's POV

Sorpresa de Año Nuevo (Ichigo's POV)

Tres veces maldito Ishida y su idea. ¡Parecía el gato con las botas de los cuentos para niños occidentales! Y esa idea de no conocer como irían los otros disfrazados era realmente estúpida; pero nadie me había echo caso cuando intenté rebelarme contra ella.

Observé mi reflejo nuevamente aún preguntándome por qué hacía esto, y era que la amenaza del idiota de Kon también carecía de sentido una vez que el momento de tensión había pasado. Pero arriesgarme a que dijera una palabra era un asunto serio, en parte porque _ella_ se enfadaría como nunca y, en otra, porque en un arrebato de ira lo más probable es que terminara demostrándole mis dudas sobre lo que sentía. Y es que estar cerca suyo se había convertido tanto en una tortura como en la razón de una repentina felicidad que intentaba ocultar por todos los medios.

Un tirón a mi "capa" me devolvió a la realidad. Sin siquiera fijar la vista en él por más de un instante, tomé a Kon y lo coloqué sobre mi hombro. Llevaba una capa y un antifaz de superhéroe el muy creído, y no dejaba de murmurar cosas sobre mujeres shinigamis. Lo ignoré y traspuse la puerta Senkai que Urahara había preparado para nuestra visita a la Sociedad de Almas. El tendedero me miró desaparecer divertido, vestido con un extraño traje de jefe de circo, y a su lado Yourichi permaneció inmutable con su disfraz de gato (ciertamente pervertido si vamos al caso).

En pocos minutos estuvimos frente a los cuarteles del décimo escuadrón. Lo habían adornado con globos y cintas, con un toque notablemente femenino y empalagoso. A mí alrededor avanzaban decenas de shinigamis y los seguí sin real prisa por llegar.

En la entrada se encontraban Toushiro y Rangiku, con un traje de ángel y policía respectivamente. Kon se lanzó sobre al teniente sin ningún pudor, pero hice caso omiso a su reacción: era mi oportunidad de alejarlo de mí. Los saludé con un gesto, sonriendo para mis adentros cuando el peluche salió volando ante una patada de Rangiku, y me adentré en el edificio.

Lo habían decorado al estilo de las discotecas del mundo real. ¡Rukia finalmente conocería una y dejaría de pedirme que la llevara! Pero no era que no fuéramos porque, como me excusaba, no me gustara, sino por el simple hecho de que, si llevaba a la enana, terminaría peleando con alguno que quisiera sobrepasarse con ella. Rukia era una chica muy bien vista en Karakura, pese a que ella hiciera como si no lo notara, y eso llegaba a irritarme sobremanera. Sólo ver las caras de idiotas que ponían esos pervertidos al verla en la calle me sacaba de mis casillas y deseaba saltar sobre cada uno y cambiarles la expresión a los golpes. Si eso sentía en la calle, no quería ni imaginar en una discoteca, a oscuras y con tantos malditos pervertidos que iban a querer acercársele.

Y como un cruel juego del destino, mi vista se topó con el mayor maldito que rondaba a la enana: un entusiasta Renji vestido de pirata se acercaba feliz a una extraña muchacha con un enorme vestido y cabellera morocha. Algo en esa visión me daba mala espina y no podía distinguir qué era, al fin y al cabo esa chica era una desconocida y era mi oportunidad de que el pelirrojo se olvidara de Rukia. Vi que Renji la tomaba de la mano y se perdían entre la multitud de la pista. Los seguí y me ubiqué a una distancia prudente para observarlos.

Fue luego de los primeros minutos de baile que comprendí quién era ella y por qué me molestaba tanto la escena. Su peculiar forma de bailar, y que había terminado obligándome a asistir a la fiesta, era inconfundible: aquella chica era sin dudas la enana. Podía notar con precisión como ella se movía con gracilidad a pesar del enorme vestido, y como desencajaban los torpes intentos de Renji de guiarla. Debía admitir que me encantaba verla bailar desde aquella tarde que la había descubierto moviéndose al son de la música de mi MP4 y, por culpa de lo cual, había sido conminado a ir a la celebración de Año Nuevo y traer a Kon conmigo.

_-Flashback-_

Esa tarde había salido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena y, a diferencia de su costumbre de seguirme a todos lados, Rukia se había quedado sola en la casa, ya que Yuzu y Karin aún no habían regresado y el viejo había tenido una emergencia en su trabajo.

- ¡Ya regresé! – anuncié más por rutina que por otra razón.

No hubo respuesta, pero conociendo a la enana, tampoco la esperé. Deposité las bolsas sobre la mesa y subí a mi habitación. Me sorprendió notar que alguien cantaba en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando llegué al umbral de la puerta: Rukia era quien estaba cantando y muy sutilmente bailaba al son de la canción.

Me apoyé en la pared, agradeciendo que los auriculares en sus oídos hubieran ocultado el sonido de mi llegada, y me dediqué a observarla casi con admiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía con la gran agilidad que las numerosas batallas le habían enseñado, mi MP4 oculto en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cortos. En cualquier otra situación le habría gritado por haberlo tomado sin mi permiso, pero la visión me mantenía obnubilado. Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana se reflejaban en su piel blanca, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran al notar lo bella que se veía, _que_ _era_…

Observé y guardé en mi mente cada uno de sus movimientos, conciente de que posiblemente esa fuera la única vez que la vería así.

Un repentino tirón a mis pantalones desvió mi atención. Bajé la vista y me encontré con una expresión en los ojos de botón de Kon que me dio un mal presentimiento. Previendo lo que se proponía el maldito peluche, lo tomé sin mucho cuidado y bajé las escaleras.

- Llegas a decirle algo a Rukia sobre esto y… - lo amenacé aún manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto en mi mano.

- ¡Oh, no! Debo decírselo a nee-san – dijo con voz angelical pero con la malicia brillando en sus ojos – Debo decirle que la estabas espiando mientras bailaba…

- No te atrevas o…

- … y sobre la cara de idiota pervertido que tenías, como si…

- ¡TE MATARÉ! – grité ahorcando con fuerza el cuello del peluche.

- ¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?! – preguntó la voz de Rukia desde la escalera.

Me volteé a verla y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Se veía tan hermosa…

- ¡NEE-SAN! Ichigo… - comenzó Kon, pero rápidamente tapé su boca y lo escondí tras mi espalda.

- N-Nada – dije tratando de no observarla hasta que mi obnubilación hubiera desaparecido.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y se encogió de hombros. Luego se alejó de regreso a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? – intenté negociar con el peluche enfadado.

- Llévame – dijo simplemente sacando, de Dios vaya a saber dónde, la invitación a la fiesta de Año Nuevo en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Ni en broma…

- ¡Oh Nee-san! – llamó con tono dulzón.

- ¡De acuerdo!- accedí a desgano tratando de evitar lo que podría convertirse en la Tercer Guerra Mundial si ella se enteraba.

Kon sonrió maliciosamente, saltó de mi mano al suelo y se perdió tras una puerta. Lo vi desaparecer pensando que acababa de cometer el peor error de mi vida y regresé a mi habitación. Para mi consuelo, y también desilusión, Rukia había dejado de bailar

_-Fin Flashback-_

En esta ocasión ella se movía con tanta gracilidad como en aquella y por unos instantes sólo pude concentrarme en la figura de su cuerpo al bailar. Un cambio repentino en la música captó mi atención y me obligó a dirigir mi mirada también a su acompañante: lo que antes era una canción alegre y rápida, se había convertido en una balada lenta. Pude observar como Renji ponía sus sucias manos en la cintura de la enana y, para mi frustración, ella no hizo nada por evitarlo sino que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Me fui acercando de manera inconsciente. Renji la miraba con admiración que rayaba en la adoración, pero ella lo ignoraba. Suspiré con alivio antes ese detalle, pero la tranquilidad desapareció antes de que pudiera inundarme por completo: Rukia había levantado la vista y la distancia entre sus rostros había comenzado a acortarse con cada segundo.

Dolor, furia, desesperación, ganas de golpear algo, todos esos sentimientos me invadieron mientras buscaba la forma de evitar ese beso. En eso me topé con uno de los miembros del sexto escuadrón, notablemente reconocible bajo su disfraz de médico.

- Necesito tu ayuda – le dije casi sin pensar. Me miró perplejo, pero asintió – Debes captar la atención del teniente Abarai.

Pude poner que se ponía pálido bajo su máscara al mirar en la dirección que le señalaba.

- Invéntate una excusa, cualquiera, pero evita que la bese, ¿comprendido?

- Abarai-fukutaicho va a matarme – murmuró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves esa chica? Es la hermana menor de Byakuya – dije desesperado ante la inminente falta de tiempo - ¿Quién crees que será peor? ¿Renji si lo interrumpes o Byakuya si se entera que no lo detuviste?

Noté que tragaba con dificultad antes de asentir y aclararse la garganta. Sonreí como agradecimiento y me alejé unos pasos para que no Renji no me viera cuando lo llamaran.

- ¡ABARAI! – gritó el pobre hombre justo a tiempo. Pude ver a Renji frenarse y voltearse. Me compadecí del próximo fallecido shinigami.

El pelirrojo se separó de Rukia y se acercó a su subordinado con la furia plasmada en su rostro. Aprovechando la situación intenté acercarme a la enana, pero una figura se interpuso en mi camino. Alcé la vista confundido. Era Inoue.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó observándome con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Ishida-kun me contó como era tu disfraz – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ese maldito…

- Etto… ¿Kurosaki-kun? – la miré a los ojos, ocultos por el antifaz rosado - ¿Q-Quieres bailar?

Simplemente no pude negarme. Le tomé la mano y nos adentramos en el gentío. Inoue bailaba realmente bien, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, aún cavilando sobre cierta morena y cierto pelirrojo. ¿Y si ella realmente quería que eso sucediera? No iba a poder evitarlo por siempre.

De repente alguien colocó su mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que mis pensamientos se desvanecieran y me volteara a verlo. Me encontré con Ishida, vestido como Robin Hood. Con un solo gesto entendí lo que quería y dejé que bailara con Inoue. Me alejé rápidamente de allí con la intensión de encontrar a Rukia antes de que Renji lo hiciera.

La encontré sola junto a una mesa, observando la pista con aire soñador. Me acerqué con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

- ¿Q-Quieres bailar? – pregunté con tono inaudible una vez frente a ella.

Por su expresión pude notar que no me había reconocido y que tampoco había escuchado lo que le había dicho. Le tendí una mano y le señalé la pista a mis espaldas. Rukia asintió y colocó su pequeña mano sobre la mía. En ese momento una corriente eléctrica se extendió por mi cuerpo, constatando que se trataba de la enana. En las últimas semanas, al tocarla aunque más no fuera un roce, un cosquilleo similar a la electricidad me recorría de pies a cabeza, muchas veces obligándome a apartarme súbitamente.

Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que mi corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal, la guié hasta un lugar despejado en la pista. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y comenzamos a bailar. Me sorprendió notar que rápidamente nos movíamos como si fuéramos una sola persona. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, todo menos la shinigami frente a mí.

Rukia se movía con total elegancia, acercándose y alejándose según mis propios pasos se lo indicaban. Cada vez que un movimiento nos obligaba a acercarnos demasiado, algo en mi interior rebozaba de placer; quejándose cuando, momentos después, una prudente distancia nos separaba.

Las canciones comenzaban y terminaban sin que nos diéramos cuenta y pronto estuvimos rodeados por curiosos espectadores. Sentí que Rukia reía al verlos y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Miré su expresión y pude notar que brillaba de felicidad, convirtiendo su rostro en el espectáculo más bello que había visto jamás. Entonces mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta y con un solo giro la obligué a acercarse, rodeándola con mis brazos y fijando mi vista en sus orbes azules. Una vocecita en mi cabeza pedía a gritos cortar la distancia que separaba sus labios de los míos, pero otra más razonable me recordaba que ella no sabía quién era y que sería una total idiotez hacerlo.

Muy a mi pesar obedecí a la segunda voz. La separé de mí con un paso lento, sujetando una de sus manos, e hice una reverencia al público, como quien termina un baile de competencia. Intenté no mirarla, conciente de que si nuestras miradas se encontraban, iba a caer en la tentación de abrazarla y besarla. Tras unos momentos la miré con tristeza y me alejé antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Caminé sin rumbo intentando ignorar le pensamiento que intentaba apoderarse de mi mente, aquel que me decía que me había enamorado irremediablemente de la enana mandona. Me detuve solo cuando casi fui arrollado por una mole más alta que yo.

- Lo siento – dijo frenándose también.

- ¡Chad! – saludé al escuchar su voz. Mi amigo llevaba un disfraz de payaso, poco acorde con su imponente figura.

- ¿Ichigo?

Asentí olvidando por un momento a la morena.

- ¿Dónde está Kuchiki-san? – preguntó para mi pesar.

- ¡¿Por qué iba a saberlo?! – respondí cortante evadiendo la pregunta.

- Alguien andaba comentando algo sobre Kuchiki-san y un extraño. Algo sobre un baile. Iba a verlo.

Quedé paralizado. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Seguí a Chad entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde había dejado a Rukia. La ira me recorrió al notar que Renji había ocupado mi lugar. Cerré los puños con fuerza en un intento de refrenar las ansias de golpearlo.

Me mantuve así hasta que noté los ojos de la enana sobre mí. En ese instante comencé a caminar en su dirección, olvidándome de Chad y esquivando a las parejas que se deslizaban a mi alrededor. Un solo pensamiento invadía mi mente: separarla de Renji.

Golpeé el hombro del pelirrojo para captar su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesto al volverse.

- Bailar con ella – respondí con furia contenida.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó reconociendo mi voz - ¿Tú eras el que bailaba con ella antes?

- ¿Y qué si así fuera?

- ¿Sabe quién eres?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondí furioso al notar que no la soltaba.

- ¡Ichi…!

- ¡Cállate! – lo corté antes de que pronunciara mi nombre.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomé la mano de Rukia y la arrastré tras de mí lo más lejos posible de Renji. ¿Qué me ocurría? Esto del amor me estaba volviendo loco.

Sentí que se detenía y por más que tiré de su mano, se negó a avanzar. ¡Idiota! La estaba rescatando del estúpido de Renji y ella sólo se enojaba. Solté el agarre de su mano y me volteé a verla. Me adelanté un paso y cruzamos sendas miradas furibundas, cada uno empeñado en imponerse. Estuvimos así por un tiempo que me resultó eterno, hasta que ella se volvió y dio el primer paso para alejarse de allí.

Entonces todas las barreras que rodeaban mis acciones se cayeron, haciendo que olvidara el hecho de que ella no sabía quién era y el temor a no ser correspondido. Con un suave ademán la sujeté por la cintura y la obligué a girarse, acercando su cuerpo al mío. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento era el deseo de tenerla junto a mí, a cualquier costo.

Lenta pero firmemente rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Sorprendido, pero feliz, apoyé la mía sobre su peinado, notando que una balada sonaba en la pista. Nos mecimos así abrazados por un tiempo desconocido, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que no fuéramos nosotros.

- ¡HYAAAAAAAAA! ¡El día se termina! – oí la voz de Yachiru desde algún altoparlante cercano - ¡Es hora de la cuenta regresiva, Ken-chan!

Sentí que Rukia daba un respigo e intentaba voltearse a ver, pero la retuve. Si existía un momento propicio, ese era.

- Déjame hacer algo antes de que el día acabe – murmuré dulcemente a su oído, despreocupado de que reconociera mi voz.

Ella asintió perpleja, pero no pareció darse cuenta de quién era yo.

- ¡DIEZ!

- Cierra los ojos.

- ¡NUEVE!

Me obedeció sin chistar y sonreí aliviado.

- ¡OCHO!

Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su rostro. El contacto con su piel suave y cálida hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, finalmente conciente de lo que estaba por hacer.

- ¡SIETE!

Comencé a acercarme a sus labios lentamente, con el corazón desbocado.

- ¡SEIS!

Sentí su respiración y me recorrió un estremecimiento que aceleró la mía.

- ¡CINCO!

Nervioso, esa era la palabra exacta para describirme en ese momento.

- ¡CUATRO!

La duda me inundó. ¿Y si estaba confundido y aquel iba a ser el peor error posible?

- ¡TRES!

Me detuve a un par de centímetros de tocar sus labios, invadido por la duda.

- ¡DOS!

Me alejé lentamente confundido por mis pensamientos. Pude notar que ella cambiaba su expresión a un reproche.

- ¡UNO!

Finalmente mi cuerpo volvió a obrar por cuenta propia y terminó de cortar la distancia que nos separaba. Sus labios eran lo más dulce que jamás había probado y lograron desvanecer por completo todas mis dudas. Ahora podía decir con certeza que amaba a la enana y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Nos separamos y solo atiné a sonreír. Su rostro estaba radiante y por momento imaginé que ella conocía mi identidad.

- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAA! Llegó el momento de quitarse las máscaras, ¿verdad Ken-chan? – resonó la voz de Yachiru por la pista.

- Primero las damas – susurré aún sonriendo para ganar algo de tiempo.

Vi que me lanzaba una mirada furibunda pero sin esfuerzo pude notar que era fingida. Luego asintió y comenzó a acercar sus manos a su antifaz, pero la detuve a medio camino, quitándoselo con cuidado. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó con suficiencia al notar su expresión de perplejidad ante mi falta de sorpresa.

- Mi turno enana – murmuré al tiempo que me quitaba el enorme sombrero y la máscara, preparado para cualquier reacción de la morena.

Sin embargo no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera con fuerza ante la incertidumbre de su respuesta. Me fulminó con la mirada, ahora llena de real ira, y pude notar que abría la boca para insultarme y cambiaba de posición para poder golpearme con mayor facilidad. Me fue imposible dejar de sonreír: era una reacción tan típica de Rukia que me produjo un incomparable alivio. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomé su rostro entre mis manos nuevamente y toda la furia desapareció ante mi contacto. La miré a los ojos durante unos instantes, esos ojos que comenzaban a volverme loco.

Y de repente estaba besándola de nuevo. Cierto bienestar mezclado con felicidad me inundó al notar que ella estrechaba nuestro abrazo, profundizando el beso. Era tan irónico: segundos antes ella había estado a punto de golpearme con todas sus fuerzas y ahora estaba enganchada de mi cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello; pero al fin y al cabo así era _mi_ Rukia, la shinigami de la que me había enamorado casi sin darme cuenta.

Nos separamos cuando el aire se nos acabó y la abracé. Pude sentir que ella se acomodaba en mi pecho y la alegría me invadió por dentro.

Un chistido a mis espaldas rompió nuestra burbuja. Rukia elevó la cabeza unos centímetros y miró sobre mi hombro.

- Creo que nii-sama quiere matarte – oí que me decía al oído con cierto tono malicioso.

Levanté la vista y me topé con el odio personificado en la figura de Renji. En su hombro Kon parecía esculpido en piedra de lo inmóvil que se encontraba, su boca de peluche abierta en una gran O.

- No es el único – contesté riendo ante el espectáculo.

Sin esperar a que me contestara, la obligué a girarse, aún manteniendo mis manos sobre su cintura.

- ¡Nee-san! – sollozó Kon y se lanzó en dirección a la enana.

- ¿Trajiste a Kon? – preguntó ella con cierto enfado en su voz, levantando el puño para golpear al peluche.

- Algo así – dije sin querer dar detalles y con un ademán rápido tomé al muñeco y lo lancé hacia atrás.

Renji resopló. Por un instante quise golpearle su gran cabezota por habernos interrumpido.

- ¡Felicitaciones! Te has convertido en el nuevo objetivo del sexto escuadrón… - dijo Rukia volteándose a verme.

Su mirada me tranquilizó al instante. Sólo ella podía ejercer esos cambios radicales en mi temperamento sin esfuerzo.

- Vale la pena el sacrificio – murmuré y coloqué mi frente contra la suya.

Vi que cerraba los ojos, claramente satisfecha con mi respuesta.

- Te quiero – susurró dejándome perplejo. Tardé unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras, pero finalmente esbocé una sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti – contesté besándola delicadamente.

- Feliz año nuevo, baka – dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

La miré extrañado ya que había perdido toda noción del tiempo y el espacio.

- Feliz año nuevo, enana – murmuré con una gran sonrisa finalmente.

No me cabía duda de que, a partir de entonces, todos los años iban a ser felices con ella a mi lado.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda asi que aquí estoy subiendo la misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Ichigo.**

**Tengo que admitir que me costó un poco más que la otra y no creo que me haya quedado muy bien. Me costó escribir de manera que no sonara a como había escrito la otra.**

**Bueno.. espero que les guste! y voy a hacer una aclaración que me olvidé de poner en la anterior: los vestuarios de Rukia e Ichigo serían similares a los de Keira Knightley y Orlando Bloom al final de Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra (por si la vieron, para que se den una idea, porque no los describí muy bien)**

**Arigato por sus reviews.. son muy buenos por leer las locas (y cursis) ideas que se me ocurren!**

**Lulaa-chan**


End file.
